Lo que ella buscaba
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: Tal vez Gaara no era lo que ella buscaba...pero Ino si era lo que él necesitaba... GaaInoSasu.


**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

**.**

**.**

**.::Lo que ella buscaba::.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

No recordaba exactamente en qué momento ella había entrado en su vida.

Recordaba haberla visto luchar contra la amiga de Naruto, aquella de cabello rosado, pero también recordaba lo patética que había sido aquella contienda que se declaró como un empate.

Para él, hasta entonces, la única opción era ganar.

Aquella vez ni siquiera se había molestado en conocer su nombre, ni le había interesado. En ese momento ella le pareció era una vulgar Kunoichi, tan simple como cualquier otra, y así continuó siendo durante años. Por eso nunca pudo explicarse cómo fue que dejó que todo sucediera tiempo después.

Pasaron varios años antes de que volviera a verla.

Poco antes de que la guerra comenzara, él y sus hermanos viajaron a Konoha, luego de la decisión de ingresar el nombre de Sasuke Uchiha al libro BINGO; quería hablar personalmente con Naruto, después de todo, sentía que se lo debía.

Allí fue cuando la vio realmente.

La encontró en la montaña con los rostros de los Hokages, completamente sola. Él la observó fijamente durante unos minutos con su penetrante mirada aguamarina, mientras ella le devolvía el gesto, sosteniéndole la mirada como si no le temiera; parecía que había estado llorando, se veía muy triste, pero eso no le restaba belleza. Su largo y rubio cabello se mecía suavemente con el viento y su mirada celeste parecía perdida en el horizonte hasta que notó su presencia.

No supo por qué ni cómo; sólo se acercó a ella, como nunca antes había hecho con otra chica o con cualquier persona desconocida; pero había algo en esa joven que él no supo identificar en ése momento… y cuando se dio cuenta, estaba metido entre sus piernas, mientras ella movía sensualmente sus caderas, gimiendo su nombre con cada embestida.

Ésa fue la primera vez que una mujer se metió en su cama, y para su sorpresa, ésa mujer había sido ella, Ino Yamanaka.

Despertó al día siguiente con la rubia Kunoichi plácidamente dormida sobre su pecho. En ése momento él no entendió muy bien lo que había sucedido en aquella habitación, así que optó por lo más sensato: irse de allí. Se levantó lentamente, buscó su ropa y salió del lugar, rumbo a su aldea; y no volvió a saber de ella durante mucho tiempo.

El recuerdo de esa noche perseguía al Kazakage; el aroma de aquella mujer, su suave piel, sus labios, su dulce y hermoso rostro deformado por el placer…todos esos recuerdos lo perseguían constantemente, y su cuerpo le pedía, o más bien le exigía, volver a tenerla entre sus brazos.

Así pasaron los meses, incluso la guerra, e Ino (como después supo que era su nombre) no salía de su cabeza.

—Oye Gaara, te he notado algo extraño últimamente… ¿estás bien?— preguntaba constantemente su hermana, Temari.

— ¡Déjalo ya, Temari! Gaara sólo está enamorado… ¿no es así, hermanito?— contestaba a veces Kankuro, pero una mirada asesina de su parte bastaba para que el tema se diera por terminado.

Sin poder evitarlo, el tiempo y la vida continuaron su curso. Finalizada la guerra él regresó a Suna con su gente, y ya no supo que había sucedido con ella, hasta cierto día, en que sus caminos volvían a cruzarse:

— ¿Kazekage-sama?— una de sus jounnins entró en su oficina ésa mañana, haciendo que dejara de lado los papeles que estaba revisando para posar sus penetrantes ojos en ella— La delegación ninjas médicos de Konoha ha llegado— informó la joven— ¿quiere que los haga pasar?— preguntó tímidamente, a lo que él asintió. La muchacha hizo una reverencia para salir del lugar, dejando pasar a las tres Kunoichis de la hoja. Reconoció a una de inmediato: era la amiga de Naruto, Sakura, la de cabellos rosados, seguida de una tímida muchacha de cabellos azulados, aquella que él había observado durante su batalla con un joven con ojos idénticos a los suyos. Y por último, el corazón se le paralizó: allí, frente a él se encontraba la protagonista de todos sus sueños eróticos, sonriéndole despreocupadamente.

Volvió a sentir su corazón, pero ésta vez, latiendo a toda velocidad.

—Buenas tardes, Kazekage-sama— la peli rosada lo sacó de sus pensamientos, haciéndolo reaccionar al instante; no podía permitirse perder el control en ese momento; después de todo, tenía una imagen que resguardar.

Conversó con Sakura acerca de la misión que las llevaba al País del Viento y una vez arreglados los detalles, las tres kunoichis se pusieron de pie dispuestas a retirarse.

—Arigatou, Kazekage-sama— la chica de pelo rosa hizo una reverencia al igual que la morena—. Con su permiso, creo que sería prudente dirigirnos al hospital…

—Disculpe, Kazekage-sama…— la dulce voz de Ino se dejó oír por primera vez—. ¿Podría hablar con usted un momento?

—Claro—. Respondió tratando de sonar lo más indiferente posible. Las otras dos repitieron la reverencia y se retiraron del lugar, cerrando la puerta tras ellas.

Ahora estaban solos, uno frente al otro, mientras ella seguía sonriendo.

Y volvió a suceder. Sin saber cómo había llegado a esa situación, ya tenía el delicado cuerpo de Ino sobre su escritorio, desnudándola mientras la besaba apasionadamente y ella enroscaba sus largas piernas a su cintura.

La penetró de una sola estocada, comenzando a moverse salvajemente, mientras la rubia gritaba de placer, totalmente extasiada, sin importarle que pudieran oírlos y aferrando con fuerza las uñas a la espalda de Gaara. Entretanto, él descendía con su boca por el delgado cuello hasta los turgentes pechos de Ino, los cuales lamió como si su vida dependiera de eso.

Ella le robaba la razón.

No le importó estar en su oficina, no le importó que pudiera entrar alguien, lo único que pasaba por su mente eran los gemidos de su amante inundando el lugar, haciéndole perder la poca cordura que le quedaba…otra vez.

.

—Mañana regresaremos a la aldea— le recordó ella una mañana, colocándose nuevamente la ropa mientras Gaara la observaba desde la cama, cubierto hasta la cintura por unas ligeras sábanas blancas.

Hacía dos semanas que aquella rubia compartía los días y las noches con él en su lecho, argumentando que necesitaba un médico personal a todas horas, debido a…una dolencia crónica; pero su juego de amantes acabaría mañana, ya que ella se iría para siempre, y aunque eso le producía cierto malestar en el interior, él no lo demostraría.

—No soy lo que buscas— Dijo de pronto, cruzándose de brazos y bajando la mirada.

En verdad no sabía lo que sentía por ésa mujer, pero algo era seguro: ella era veneno. Un veneno dulce y delicioso que lo carcomía lenta y placenteramente, y si no la frenaba ahora, sería letal. Por eso no podía detenerla, porque alguien que pudiera ejercer tanto control sobre su persona no podía ser bueno.

Ino volteó a verlo en ese momento, algo confundida al principio, pero luego sonrió ampliamente y, mirándolo a los ojos, respondió:

—Lo sé— y sin decir más, salió de sus aposentos, dejándolo desconcertado y algo molesto ante tal declaración, pero, aún así, no hizo nada para intentar detenerla o hacer que se quedara.

Así era mejor… o al menos, intentaba convencerse a sí mismo de eso. Y así lo hizo durante mucho tiempo.

.

Tal y como lo había dicho, Ino partió al día siguiente junto a sus compañeras. No se despidió de él ya que cuando quiso hacerlo ¨debidamente¨ él la evadió argumentando que tenía trabajo que hacer. No quería verla, no podía volver a tocarla o no la dejaría ir jamás.

Inevitablemente la vida continuó su curso, y un año después de su último encuentro, Sabaku no Gaara había evitado volver a Konoha. No quería verla de nuevo o no sería capaz de controlarse. Ella ejercía una misteriosa fuerza sobre él, aún más poderosa que la que alguna vez ejerció el Shukaku.

Su posición al respecto era firme, pese a que desde ese día ya no tenía ni un minuto de paz: ella siempre aparecía en su mente. Su aroma se había impregnado en cada rincón de su habitación, en cada rincón de su ser… soñaba con su cuerpo, incluso, a veces, despierto.

¿Qué era lo que ella le había hecho? Pero lo más importante, ¿qué era lo que sentía por ella? ¿Acaso era simple deseo? ¿Una obsesión? O acaso… ¿amor?

Descartó lo último de inmediato. La única vez que había sentido amor hacia alguien sólo le habían hecho daño, el daño más grande de su vida… y aunque lo que sintiera por ella sí fuera amor, ¿qué sentiría Ino?

Tenía miedo, sí, miedo. Miedo de amar y ser rechazado de nuevo. Fue por eso que ni siquiera regreso a Konoha ni se unió a la Alianza en los festejos después de ganar la guerra; ni cuando Naruto le informó que había conseguido llevar de regreso a su mejor amigo/rival Sasuke Uchiha y que retiraran los cargos en su contra.

No quería verla y confirmar sus miedos, porque, aunque se viera fuerte por fuera, el gran Kazekage Sabaku no Gaara seguía siendo sólo un niño en su interior; un triste niño buscando alguien que lo quiera. Pese a que su vida había cambiado, y mucho, aquellas heridas de la infancia eran difíciles de borrar.

— ¿Ka-Kazakage-sama…?— era Matsuri quien lo llamaba desde la puerta de su despacho, interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones; la joven se veía algo contrariada y parecía temblar ligeramente.

— ¿Sí?, ¿qué ocurre, Matsuri?— alzó la mirada hacia ella un breve momento, regresando a los documentos que leía de inmediato.

La kunoichi pasó saliva.

—Se-Señor… lle-llegaron los representantes de Konoha— informó.

— ¿Y cuál es el problema? ¡Hazlos pasar!

La joven pareció dudar en si decir algo o no, pero optó por hacer una reverencia y abrir más la puerta, permitiéndoles el paso a los ninjas de la Hoja.

— ¡Buenos días, Kazekage-sama!— Ésa voz… rápidamente fijó sus ojos en aquella mujer. Era ella, era Ino quien ahora le sonreía parada frente a él, después de meses sin verla.

—Ino…—. Susurró sin poder contenerse, mirándola fijamente.

Lucía hermosa.

—Hmp… Gaara—. Ésa otra voz… salió de su ensoñación para observar al portador de ésa voz grave: nada más y nada menos que Uchiha Sasuke, el traidor arrepentido de Konoha, parado junto a Ino, con los brazos cruzados y su típico semblante frío. El ex ninja renegado estaba frente a él también, con su pose altanera de siempre, sorprendiéndolo de sobremanera, puesto que no sabía que él había vuelto a ejercer como ninja.

—Lord Kazekage— otra vez Ino llamó su atención—. Hemos sido enviados para invitarlo formalmente al nombramiento del Sexto Hokage— informó con una sonrisa—. ¡Sasuke, dale el pergamino!— codeó a su compañero y éste obedeció al instante, alcanzándole un pequeño pergamino con el símbolo oficial del País del Fuego.

Él lo tomó, leyó atentamente, y una ligera sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

—Naruto estará muy feliz de contar con usted, señor—. Volvió a hablar la única Kunoichi de la habitación.

Él asintió, volviendo a la realidad, mejor llamada Ino.

—Gracias por el aviso...—dijo suavemente—. Si tienen tiempo me gustaría invitarlos a almorzar…— sonó cordial, pero ésa propuesta iba más dirigida para la chica que para su gruñón compañero.

—Lo sentimos señor, pero debemos partir cuanto antes rumbo a Kumo —. Declaró la Kunoichi, aún sonriente—. Ya hemos cumplido con nuestra misión aquí— Hizo una reverencia—. Debemos irnos.

Y sin decir más, tomó la mano del joven Uchiha, sin que éste protestara, para llevárselo de allí.

Gaara sólo suspiró, turbado. Ino ni siquiera le dio tiempo a reaccionar, salió de allí prácticamente huyendo, y eso sí que lo había molestado.

¿Por qué era ella quien ahora reaccionaba tan extrañamente?

Esa tarde dejó el trabajo de lado. Caminar por el desierto siempre le ayudaba a ordenar sus pensamientos.

Sin dudas seria un suceso muy importante el que tendría lugar en Konoha, después de todo, Naruto se había ganado el puesto de Hokage a pulso. Pero, aunque en verdad apreciaba a su amigo, realmente no se sentía del todo preparado para enfrentarse con ella, mucho menos después de lo que había sucedido en su oficina.

No quería verla y que confirmara sus miedos. No quería que ella lo despreciara también.

Aun debía sanar su corazón antes de que pudiera volver a amar…

.

.

— ¡Gaara! ¡Hemos recibido una invitación de Konoha!— Kankuro entró a su oficina con un pergamino en las manos—. ¡Nuestros genins han llegado a las finales!— anunció, blandiendo el documento.

Su hermano menor sólo lo miró seriamente. Ésa sin dudas era una buena noticia, pero no sabía si debía asistir a Konoha. Hacia un año Naruto había sido nombrado Hokage y él no estuvo allí, pero ahora su propia aldea lo necesitaba.

— ¿Gaara?— su hermano lo miraba atentamente, a la espera de una respuesta.

—Kankuro, prepara todo—. Ordenó poniéndose de pie detrás de su escritorio—. Iremos a Konoha.

Ya había tomado una decisión.

Había dejado pasar demasiado tiempo, pero la vida le daba una nueva oportunidad, y esa vez, no debía desaprovecharla…

.

.

—Kazekage-sama, bienvenido—Saludó el joven de mirada aburrida, sin mostrarse muy efusivo, pero tampoco indiferente.

—Shikamaru…— contestó él, observando con detenimiento al líder del Clan Nara. Shikamaru se veía abatido, no cansado como siempre lucía, sino, más bien, triste.

— ¡Hey Shikamaru!— Saludó un distraído Kankuro, mientras Temari sólo hacia un ligero ademán con la cabeza.

Los cuatro ninjas comenzaron a caminar por las atestadas calles de la aldea. Hacía años que Gaara no las transitaba, pero no había demasiados cambios: la torre hokage, totalmente reconstruida, seguía erigiéndose desde el centro de la aldea; el puesto de ramen que Naruto tanto amaba, la florería Yamanaka…el Kazekage detuvo sus pasos al estar frente al negocio de Ino, deteniendo también a sus acompañantes, que lo observaron algo confundidos.

—Esta es…—. Balbuceó al darse cuenta de lo había hecho.

—La florería está cerrada Kazekage-sama—. Shikamaru señaló lo evidente; el joven pelirrojo asintió en silencio, volviendo a su marcha y agradeciendo que nadie hubiera hecho un comentario al respecto, pero quería saber en dónde estaba ella.

— ¿Por qué está cerrada?— inquirió la mujer del grupo—. Por lo que recuerdo, siempre estaba abierta…

—Es que la señora Yamanaka hospeda a varios ninjas que vienen a presentar los exámenes chunin, así que…— suspiró— no hay nadie que se encargue del negocio…

Gaara abrió ligeramente los ojos por la sorpresa.

¿Nadie? ¿Y que había de Ino?

—Oye, Shikamaru, ¿y qué hay de aquella rubia tan sexy? Aquella que atendía la florería… Ino, creo que ése era su nombre—. Kankuro rompió el silencio, ganándose una mirada de reproche del Kazekage por referirse a la joven Kunoichi de ésa manera, aunque agradecía internamente la curiosidad de su hermano mayor.

Shikamaru volvió a suspirar mientras un gesto de tristeza, casi imperceptible, surcaba su moreno rostro.

—Ella…— suspiró— ella ya no trabaja ahí, es decir, ayuda a su madre de vez en cuando, pero casi no viene por aquí desde que…¡oh! miren, es Naruto— señaló, con notable falsa emoción, al rubio que corría hacia ellos.

Gaara frunció el ceño y ni siquiera miró a Naruto. Quería saber que pasaba con ella, pero no se atrevería a preguntarlo directamente.

— ¡GAARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡ERES TÚ, DE VERAS!- gritó el portador del kyuubi, abrazando al joven de Suna, que sólo le respondió con unas ligeras palmadas en la espalda— ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO GAARA, ERES TÚ! ¡Creíamos que no vendrías! Jajaja, ¡KIBA ME DEBE UNA CENA, DE VERAS!

—Hola Naruto—. Saludó serenamente, mientras el efusivo rubio seguía gritando a los cuatro vientos que le había ganado una apuesta al tal Kiba.

—Por cierto, felicidades por tu nombramiento— dijo Temari sonriendo al notar las ropas del muchacho, a lo que Naruto respondió con una de sus clásicas sonrisas zorrunas, comenzando a gritar que él les había dicho a todos que se convertiría en Hokage algún día y cosas por el estilo.

—Pues por muy Hokage que seas, no dejas de ser un idiota— se oyó decir a una fría voz, conocida para Gaara, detrás de Naruto.

Se trataba de Uchiha Sasuke, quien se había acercado a ellos detrás del Sexto Hokage.

— ¡Bah! ¡Tienes celos teme!

—Hmp, ni en tus más locos sueños, tarado.

— ¡¿A quién llamas tonto, baka?!

—Pues a ti, idiota. Y no te dije tonto, te dije tarado, tarado.

— ¡TEME!

—Dobe.

— ¡IMBÉCIL!

—Idiota.

— ¡CARA DE ESTREÑIDO!

— ¡YA BASTA USTEDES DOS!

Ahora todas las miradas pasaron de la cómica y habitual pelea, hacia la chica pelirroja que acababa de unirse al grupo.

— ¡Karin-chan, ÉL EMPEZÓ!— se excusó el kitsune infantilmente, abrazando a la recién llegada por la cintura.

—Hmp. Tarado…— Gruñó Sasuke sonriendo ligeramente y sorprendiendo al equipo de la arena, que jamás lo había visto sonreír.

Gaara pudo notar cómo se tensó Shikamaru ante la presencia del último Uchiha, pero no le dio importancia.

—Amigos, ella es mi prometida Karin—presentó Naruto a la muchacha de gafas— ¡va a casarse conmigo, de veras!— les informó, pegando su mejilla derecha a la de ella, sin dejar de abrazarla, haciéndola sonreír.

— ¡Oigan ustedes dos! ¡Dejen de darse arrumacos en plena calle!-

El Kazekage se tensó al instante. Aquella voz…

Estiró el cuello para poder ver mejor y entonces la reconoció: detrás de Naruto y su prometida, Ino se acercaba lentamente.

Volvió a sentir su corazón latir a toda prisa, mientras el característico aroma de aquella mujer invadía sus sentidos.

La observó fijamente, vestía de civil, un vestido de color celeste que resaltaba su perfecta figura, la cual había dejado de ser la de una joven para transformarse en la de toda una mujer. Ya no usaba el fleco de cabello rubio cubriéndole medio rostro ni la característica coleta alta, ahora su platinado cabello caía como una cascada por su espalda, enmarcando su perfecta fisonomía. Se veía bella, hermosa; tal y como Gaara la veía en sus sueños.

— ¡Oh! Buenas tardes Kankuro, Temari— posó sus orbes azules sobre los aguamarinos de Gaara, sin dejar de sonreír cordialmente— Kazekage-sama— hizo una reverencia— Es un placer volver a verlo…

—Ino…— susurró. Parecía que todos a su alrededor se habían esfumado, con excepción de ella. Era un momento que había esperado por mucho tiempo y nadie lo echaría a perder.

— ¡Kazekage-sama!

O tal vez sí.

Giró ligeramente la cabeza en dirección a la persona que había interrumpido su sueño despierto. Con una expresión nada amistosa en el rostro.

Sakura Haruno se unió a ellos, cargando un pequeño bulto envuelto en una mantita de color azul entre sus brazos, que se movía ligeramente.

— ¡Sakura-san!— saludó el marionetista alegremente, para luego reparar en la mata de finos cabellos azabaches que se asomaba entre los brazos de la Kunoichi, y posaba sus enormes ojos color ónix en los nuevos desconocidos.

— ¡oh! ¡Tienes un bebé!— exclamó el castaño, acercándose a ella y tomando las manitas del pequeño entre las suyas— ¡Adoro a los niños!— todos rieron, a excepción de Gaara, que había vuelto la vista hacia el objeto de sus deseos.

— ¡Wow! ¡Mira Gaara! ¿Acaso no es igualito al Uchiha?— afirmó, tomando al bebé en brazos para acercarlo al rostro de su hermano menor quien, inevitablemente, tuvo que observarlo. Era cierto, el niño, de no más de unos seis meses de edad, era como un mini-Sasuke; hasta podría jurar que tenía el mismo ceño fruncido y todo.

— ¡Dame a mi hijo!— gruñó el moreno mayor, arrebatándole al pequeño mientras los demás reían.

—Sasuke, el pequeño Itachi tiene hambre— informó la joven peli rosa con una sonrisa.

—No sabía que habías tenido un hijo Sakura-san, felicidades.

Los de Konoha rieron, con excepción de Sasuke y Shikamaru, mientras los tres jóvenes de Suna compartían una mirada de confusión.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?— inquirió Gaara, olvidándose de Ino por un instante.

— ¡Es que Itachi-kun no es hijo de Sakura-chan!— informó el chico Uzumaki, sin dejar de reír.

— ¿Ah, no? ¿Y de quien es hijo entonces?

—Mío, Kazekage-sama— Ino se paró junto a Sasuke, y el pequeño, al instante, extendió sus cortos bracitos hacia ella, abriendo y cerrando las manitos en el afán por ir con su madre— Él es nuestro hijo, Itachi Uchiha— informó tomando al niño en sus brazos, para luego besar su cabecita cubierta de cabellos negros, mientras Sasuke pasaba uno de sus brazos posesivamente alrededor de su estrecha cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo.

Se veían perfectos juntos, tan perfectos que casi dañaban la vista.

_¨Él es __nuestro __hijo¨_

Aquellas palabras resonaron en su cabeza. Estaba en shock.

Miró a su alrededor esperando que alguien riera y dijera ¨caíste¨, pero nadie lo hizo.

Entonces… ¿era cierto?

— ¡Oh! ¡Felicidades!— escuchó exclamar a sus hermanos y después no oyó nada más.

Todos reían, todos se veían felices, él era el único ajeno a aquella felicidad.

Sintió como si algo le hubiera atravesado el corazón. No podía ser, no podía ser real…había algo muy mal en todo eso.

Se perdió en algún rincón de su mente, ignorando lo que ocurría a su alrededor por uno momento, procesando todo lo que acababa de descubrir.

— ¿Gaara? Oye… ¡Gaara!— volvió súbitamente a la realidad cuando su hermano paso una mano frente a su rostro, en un intento por llamar su atención.

— ¿Huh?, ¿qué?

— ¡Qué si iremos a casa de Naruto para la fiesta!

Se sintió observado, y en efecto, todos lo miraban, expectantes.

—Ohh… seguro Naruto—. Musitó, dejando a todos satisfechos.

Sentía la gran necesidad de irse de allí cuanto antes.

Su hermano ultimó los detalles que hacían falta, y luego todos comenzaron a despedirse.

El momento llegó al fin. Sasuke se despidió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, Ino le alcanzó al bebé y se acercó a Gaara, abrazándolo ante la atónita mirada de los que quedaban.

— ¡Que gusto volver a verlo Kazekage-sama!— exclamó alegremente y en voz alta, pero antes de separarse, acercó los labios a su oído y susurró:

—Tenías razón…tú no eras lo que buscaba…—. Se separó de él y dirigió una sonriente mirada a su familia.

— ¡Me alegro de verlos a todos!— volvió a exclamar antes de alejarse con su esposo y su hijo.

— ¿Qué extraño, no creen?— dijo Temari, sin mucho interés.

Gaara se quedó petrificado ante las palabras de Ino; nunca antes se había sentido tan idiota.

Aspiró aquella fragancia floral que tantas noches había anhelado respirar, sabiendo que sería la última vez que lo haría.

Cerró los ojos y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta a la de ella.

Tal vez él no era lo que ella buscaba, pero acababa de darse cuenta de que Ino sí era lo que él necesitaba…

.

.

.

**FIN.**

**...**

**¡Capítulo Editado!**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Será hasta la próxima, mis queridos lectores.**

**¡Au revoir!**


End file.
